In certain prior art, an enclosure may comprise enclosure portions that are mated together during electronic assembly. If the electronic assembly has electrical cable that is routed between a connector on the exterior of the assembly and the internal circuitry within the electronic assembly, during manufacturing of the electronic assembly, the electrical cable may become pinched between the enclosure portions or prevent proper seating of the enclosure portions. Accordingly, there is a need for an electronic assembly with improved retention of cable, such as coaxial cable.